zodiackillerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kill map of the Zodiac Serial Killer
Join the hunt for the zodiac killer we are 500 strong and growing https://www.facebook.com/groups/thezodiackillermrkane/?fref=mentions Section heading For decades the zodiac killer has eluded police and investigators nationwide till now never before has anyone has understood the game the cyphers. Till now a new discovery within this case has revealed new evidence never seen before that evidence is the zodiac symbol. Section heading Pre order my new book THE SERIAL KILLER MR KANE Just email us at MRKANEISTHEZODIAC@gmail.com Sample: CHAPTER ONE Page one: Cherry Street Place time: San Francisco late 1960’s corner of Eddy street building #217 1030 pm October 11 37*47’02.4” N x 122*24’40.7” W. This story is only one scenario, one possibility to the real facts. This man was born on 26th April 1924. Brooklyn, New York a-us navy reservist who most likely was either a volunteer to avoid combat duty or a victim of the governments MK-ULTRA Programed Assassin Group lsd Experiments a very real reality, a kill command program a group of brain washed killers trained by America’s C.I.A. Try to keep in mind this entire book is based on the kill map with the use of the zodiac symbol or theory nothing has been proven just yet. Situation one: San Francisco late 1960’s MK-1 Mr. Laurence Kane. Hotel room #9: Tv blaring: In local news authorities offer new leads towards a series of new suspects in the national known Hunt for a serial killer who calls himself (The Zodiac) These new suspects offer police- Man, in hotel #9: room thinking: 'sweating shaking in pain, a head blistering of needles of rock cracking the barriers of sanity. Like a-bomb, a crack off, never ending loops into the darkest corners of hell itself. A pain a suffering an endless hopelessness. Reaching over for the Seagram’s I seek relief a cure a place away from the headaches. Pacing the room for hours seeking relief the torture inside my own head the flashback of drugs injected by the navy a experiment a way out of combat lead to years of rage and pain They called it altered state to enhance our combat knowledge the world called it mind control a artificial enhance lsd kill command program (MK-ULTRA) a program gone horribly wrong after a near fatal head injury I was part of that project now death would be a god sent gift. ' Man, in hotel room #9: talking to himself: '''Dam uniformed blue pigs those little mindless boys uniformed imbizos narcissistic sissies so busy talking takin charge of what they cannot find. '''Hotel room #9: Tv blaring: '''Police still have no certainty of leads into the murder of a young collage female in riverside California clues seem to lead to dead ends. '''Man, in hotel #9 room: '''Angering, slurring out: '''that tv cunt that stinking little girl has a big goddam-mouth that whore has no idea, your wrong the stinking blue pig detectives are wrong lies-lie my goddam-head pacing faster shaking my arm I stumble leg bends in pain. '''Reaching for the bottle Seagram’s 7: '''two large swallows went down a small relief began to set in, but the rage boiled on the anger grew to a point of silent rage a sweeting a out of control broken record repeating time repeating the hate repeating the experiments repeating the kill commands burned into the mind the very soul burned in like it was a limb a part of your body. '''Man, in hotel room #9: talking to himself slurring: '''Blame, blame, blame these inferior pigs- no nothing, nothing at all they don’t know the game at all im the game not that murdering pig in blue cloak by the darkness of the pig’s street coat and jean. This swine stole my victor took my claim presented my name his un-deed is in the time it left behind the seconds stopped by the flow of life as I stood behind the dwelling drooling in wait for the kill. fleeing to the triangle the zone the place left unknow by the blue pigs and their little so-called investigation. '''Hotel room #9: Tv blaring: '''The effects of the massive anti-war protest on Oct. 16, 1969 has had a lingering effect over the city Thousands upon thousands of Bay Area demonstrators asked in one way or another on that day that the Vietnam War be brought-to an end and the killing stopped. '''Hotel room #9: Tv blaring: '''In other news two men are sought for questioning in a local robbery that took place last weekend in the Chinatown district at a grocery store a witness says the two fled on foot to the south and disappeared into the night apparently police were slow to respond due to a second incident at the approximate same time as the robbery-sources claim police were distracted deliberately by a unknown suspect. https://t.co/Gc7tr68FXJ